thevideogamedatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Army Men: Green Rogue
thumb|300px Army Men: Green Rogue is an arcade third-person shooter by The 3DO Company, released in 2001 for the Sony PlayStation 2. It is Rated T for Teen for animated violence. Synopsis New Arcade-Style High-Tech Shooter Created in a covert laboratory by splicing DNA from the strongest and most skilled soldiers, the "Omega Soldier" has been given the strength and weapon skills to become the Tan Army's worst high-tech threat! Army Men: Green Rogue incorporates a 3rd person shooter with coin-op shoot 'em style gameplay that will raise the heartbeat of anyone who dares to accept the challenge. You must guide Omega Soldier. Your mission: To conquer!!! Features *Shoot and move in 360 degrees *4 levels of Bio-Strike *Amazing 3D graphics *2 player cooperative gaming *High-tech character and weapons *24 extreme weapons upgrades *16 diverse terrain levels *Head-to-head battle with 5 outrageous bosses *Battle from the ground or amphibious vehicle *Dual analog feature-shoot and move in 360 degrees *1-2 players *Memory Card (for PS2) - 110kb *Vibration function In-game arsenal Weapons Skilled in all four categories of combat weapons, Omega Soldier's arsenal is as deadly as it is vast. Every weapon category has six levels of strength, which can be switched or upgraded by collecting weapon power-ups. Omega Soldier starts out with a level 1 Rifle. By picking up the Rifle power-up again and again, his weapon will become upgraded to a maximum sixth state. When Omega Soldier's weapon reaches the sixth state, Omega Soldier will transform into Super Omega Soldier. Additionally, anytime he picks up a weapon type different from his current weapon type, Omega Soldier will switch to the new weapon type. An upgrade only occurs when a weapon power-up type that is picked up is the same weapon type as Omega's current weapon. :Rifle: The mainstay of any good soldier, Omega Soldier begins the game with a standard Rifle. By repeatedly picking up the Rifle weapon power-up, Omega Soldier's Rifle will upgrade and become more powerful. The upgraded Rifle weapon delivers more damage and may have a higher firing rate and faster bullets. No weapon fires as many projectiles so quickly. At the higher states, the Rifle weapon is highly effective against multiple enemy units. :Grenade Launcher: Grenades are explosive devices that are launched from Omega's Grenade Launcher. They explode on contact, inflicting damage in a circular area. If the Aim Weapon High button is pressed when Grenades are fired, the Grenades are lobbed in a high arc. By repeatedly picking up the Grenade power-up, the Grenade Launcher will become more powerful. It is highly effective against clustered enemy troopers, vehicles, and for getting to enemy units behind cover objects. With the blast explosion effect, the Grenade Launcher is a very forgiving weapon to use. At its higher weapon states, the Grenade Launcher tends to fire more slowly, but the size and power of its blast radius increases. :Bazooka: Rockets are fired out of a heavy-duty Bazooka. They mostly travel in a straight line and explode on impact. Much like the Grenades, the Rockets have a blast radius that can affect enemy units not directly hit by the Rocket itself. Though it may be a challenge to hit individual troops, the Bazooka is deadly against groups and against vehicles. The Bazooka's firing rate tends to be a little faster than the Grenade Launcher's, and more direct. At the higher weapon states, the Rockets may be fired more quickly, may deliver more damage, and may even have homing behavior. :Flamethrower: One of the most hazardous weapons a plastic soldier could handle, the Flamethrower spits out scorching fire that burns almost anything in its path. The variety of the Flamethrower weapon states provides Omega Soldier with many ways to melt and torch the enemy units. The Flamethrower is initially challenging due to having a shorter range than the other weapon types. However, the fire from the Flamethrower is very deadly. Any enemy unit hit by it usually ends up as a large melted pool of plastic. As the Flamethrower is upgraded, the flame and fire effects may have longer ranges and a wider effective area. :Bio-Strike: The Bio-Strike ability has four levels of power. Each time a Bio-Strike power-up is collected, the energy blast that Omega Soldier will emit becomes more powerful. The Bio-Strike can be triggered at any energy level, but will completely deplete all of Omega's stored energy. You will need to collect more power-ups to begin building it up again. If you collect more than four Bio-Strike power-ups, you can begin storing energy for a second Bio-Strike. You can have a maximum of two fully charged Bio-Strikes. #Level 1 -- Energy Strike #Level 2 -- Expanded Energy Strike #Level 3 -- Fire Strike #Level 4 -- Nuclear Strike Other power-ups Other than providing Omega Soldier with weapons and upgrades, power-ups replenish health, provide bonus points and more! Collecting power-ups is critical if Omega Soldier is to survive in Tan territory. Picking up a weapon power-up will immediately cause Omega Soldier to start using that weapon. When you lose a life, all weapons and upgrades are automatically lost. However, if Omega Soldier had a more advanced weapon when he died, several power-ups of that type will float out from his last location. If you can collect these power-ups quickly enough, Omega Soldier can reclaim a high weapon level! *'Weapons:' Upgrades or changes the weapon in use. *'Bio-Strike:' Upgrades the power level of the Bio-Strike weapon. *'Hero Power-Up:' Temporarily upgrades the player's current weapon to its highest level. Omega Soldier morphs into Super Omega Soldier and becomes invincible for a short time. *'Health:' Replenishes Omega Soldier's health. *'Extra Life:' Gives you one more life. *'Continue Power-Up:' Gives you an extra continue (three extra lives). *'Invulnerability:' Causes Omega Soldier to glow and become temporarily invincible. Medals Medals are awarded after each level of the game for outstanding achievements. *'Cross of Glory:'' This medal is awarded for defeating a high percentage of the Tan units encountered. *'Medal of Valor:'' This medal is awarded for a high percentage the Gray and Blue units encountered. *'The Green Star:'' This medal is awarded for completing a level without losing a life. *'Emerald Cross:'' This medal is awarded for completing the entire game from start to finish without using a continue. *'Boss:' This medal is an example of one of the five different Boss Medals that can be earned. Enemy units Enemies The soldiers of the Tan Army are Omega's primary enemy. Occasionally, small squads from the Blue and Gray armies will also attack, so stay alert! The Blue Army is often allied with the Tan and is famed for its devious spies. The unpredictable Gray Army has been known to sell military technology - and soldiers - to the highest bidder. Infantrymen *'Riflemen:' These soldiers carry Rifles and are determined to find and take out the enemy. *'Grenadiers:' These plastic soldiers are experts with Grenade Launchers. Grenade explosions can be lethal either by getting hit directly, or by getting hit by their explosion blast. *'Bazooka Men:' These units are well-trained with the Bazooka. One Bazooka shell can sometimes stop Omega cold. *'Flamethrower Men:' These units use the Flamethrower to sweep through enemy troops. Vehicles *'Tank:' The tank is a moderately paced vehicle. Its main gun fires a powerful explosive projectile. It will also run you over if you stay in its path! *'Jeep:' The jeep is quicker and more agile than the Tank. It is equipped with a machine gun. *'PT Boat:' This vehicle is a force in both oceans and shallow river waters. It is equipped with a high caliber Machine Gun. Watch out for these while using the Hovercraft! *'Half Track:' This is a standard armored transport for ground units, and is armed with a machine gun. Bosses At the end of some scenarios, Omega Soldier will encounter a diabolical Boss toy. Plastro has brought each Boss over from the Real World using a portal between his world and ours. These Bosses represent the greatest challenge to Omega's mission, as each has been instructed to stop at nothing to defeat him. There are a total of five different bosses. Plot The Creation of Omega Soldier G.A.A.R.D. (Green Army Advanced Research Division) Chief Scientist's Journal 9/21 02:08 hrs. Omega Soldier thriving; completed 12th gestational stage 31 min ahead of schedule. My supervisor's ideas again prove to be revolutionary... and controversial. Colonel Grimm thought it was reckless of him to harvest genetic material from Sarge and the other members of Bravo Company to create Omega. I had my doubts - a supersoldier who would possess the battle instincts and skills of those brave soldiers? And possibly have transformative abilities unlike any other man? But these are desperate times. This war of attrition with the Tan Army must end; the cost in tears and plastic is just too high. Every few weeks, Plastro obtains a new monster toy, signs a new treaty with the Blue Army, or buys more arms from the Gray Nation... 9/25 20:49 hrs. Perhaps I was too emphatic at the Defense Council about Omega's capabilities - and about his unpredictability. Not even his creator, Mr. X, knows what his mental state will be, especially when he is first released from his die-cast mold. He has no family, no friends, possibly even no memories. He will have awesome power, but I pity him. 10/2 14:12 hrs. Omega's mold has been prepped for transport. It's not safe to move him, but Grimm assured us it's less sage to keep him here. Oh - the jeep's waiting. See you at the base, Omega. External links *armymen.com - Series official website (defunct) Category:Army Men series Category:Games By 3DO Category:2000's Games Category:Shooters Category:Third Person Shooters